


Happy Life Day, Felix Iresso

by myscribblings



Series: Tumblr Star Wars POC Positivity Month [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Life Day (Star Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22121785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myscribblings/pseuds/myscribblings
Series: Tumblr Star Wars POC Positivity Month [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611556
Kudos: 7





	Happy Life Day, Felix Iresso

lashes of memory, of the sudden burst of hope, of the people he’d devoted his life to turning their backs. Of his capture, of a masked tormentor who looked at him like a promising lab animal, of assurances that he would be the monster’s second greatest experiment. Finally, of the sharp pain of the injection, and nothing more.

Felix sat up, stifling a scream. He knew it would do no good, anyway.

The cell was comfortable, as far as it went. The chief scientist, Jarak if he remembered right, had told him he was too valuable to allow any harm to come to him. Then he had chuckled and said, “Well, no harm that I don’t cause, myself.”

How could he have been so stupid? He knew the answer, of course. Love had made him reckless, desperate. He had needed to know, whatever the risk, was that story true?

Of course not.

He stepped to the door, began running his fingers across it, trying to find some way out, knowing he wouldn’t find one. He had to keep looking, the alternative was unthinkable. To never see the Jedi, to despair. He couldn’t accept that.  
But it was useless. He was about to turn away when there was a voice. A familiar, annoying voice.

“Lieutenant, for your own safety, I suggest you step away from the door.”

What? Cedrax?

The shock had paralyzed him, but he jumped back as the green beam of a lightsaber sliced through the door. That’s when he realized that the room was soundproofed, as the sounds of combat poured in.

The sliced section of the heavy door fell, pushed inward by massive, clawed hands. Qyzen’s good eye peered into the room, and he said, “Mate of the Herald, it is good to see you unharmed.”

There was something flying at him, and he recovered enough to catch it. A blaster rifle. “I hate to break up the reunion, really, but put that to good use,” Zenith said before turning back to fire at unseen enemies.

“But, how?” was all he could think to say.

Zenith answered. “I really hate politics, but it has its advantages. People tell you things. I heard about what you were up to.”

Holiday appeared and said, “And once we knew what was happening, it was simple for me to track you down. I’m just glad we were able to get here so quickly.”

He saw Nadia, deflecting the incoming blaster fire, keeping them all safe in the empty hall. She shouted back, “What, did you think we’d just abandon you? We’re family.”

He couldn’t help but smile at that. He still missed the Jedi, but these were family, too.

Yes, even Tharan.

“How long?”

Zenith grunted, “Happy Life Day.”

Not long at all. There was still hope in the universe.

Felix stepped out of the cell and joined the fight. There were things worth living for, and he was going to escape this place and find them, however long it took.


End file.
